The invention relates to a method and apparatus for needling a nonwoven batt of staple fibers. In another aspect the invention relates to a method and apparatus for producing a nonwoven fabric. In still another aspect the invention relates to a nonwoven fabric and a laminate employing said fabric.
In the last twenty-five years or so the development of polymeric materials has seen a tremendous growth. Polymeric materials lend themselves to a vast number of uses and applications. One of the more significant areas in which polymeric materials have been used is in the textile industry. The melt spinning of thermoplastic synthetic materials to produce continuous filaments, staple and yarns of such materials has revolutionized the textile industry.
Although much of the growth of the synthetic fiber industry has resulted because of the use of such fibers in knitted or woven fabrics, nonwoven materials of synthetic fibers also have experienced substantial growth. There are a number of methods known today for producing nonwoven fabrics from synthetic filaments and from mixtures of natural and synthetic filaments and such nonwoven fabrics find a variety of uses. A specific area in which nonwoven fabrics have gained acceptance is in the manufacture of carpets, particularly as the primary and/or secondary backing material. Since nonwoven fabrics made of synthetic fibers resist deterioration caused by mildew much better than jute, the material generally used, carpets made using synthetic nonwoven fabrics as the backing material are excellent carpets for use in areas exposed to moisture, such as bathrooms or patios and other outdoor areas.
Nonwoven fabrics are being used in many other areas as well. For example, nonwoven fabrics both fused and unfused are used as substrates in the production of various laminates and as ticking material in the furniture industry. While nonwovens are useful in a variety of applications and indeed have been commercially successful, there is still a need to improve the dimensional stability and strength of nonwoven fabrics produced from a needled batt of staple fibers.
It is an object of the present invention to produce a nonwoven fabric by needling a batt of staple fibers.
Another object of the invention is to produce a nonwoven fabric with improved dimensional stability and strength as compared to nonwoven fabrics known in the art.
Another object of the invention is a nonwoven fabric suitable for producing a laminate with improved properties as compared to comparable laminates.
Another object of the invention is a method and apparatus for needling a batt of staple fibers.
Other objects, aspects and advantages of the invention will be apparent after studying the specification and the appended claims.